The Devil Twins and the Horse Rider
by PureCrazy7
Summary: Poor Naoki. He's rich, sure, but he refuses to dress like the other men in the school. And for that reason, his name and girlish looks have made so he was misjudged for a female! Forced into the host club because of a broken painting, he must work to pay off his debts, instead of loosing everything he had. KaoruxHikaruxOc h! Rated M for language and later chapters :3 ENJOY!


That amazing, graceful sound. The end of the day bell for OuranAcademy! I survived my very first day, and I honestly couldn't wait to go home. Oh, I should probably mention this. My name is Naoki, and I am a male, not a female. I know, I know, but for some odd reason, there are these six guys that kepp mistaking me for a girl. Maybe it's my name, but who knows. I have larger blue eyes than most guys, and this rare red-gold hair. Kind of like fire, but much more realistic thn the usual red heads or gingers. Im unique and I love it.  
Anyways, as I walked doen the hallway, I heard these two voices. They were familiar, and sounded rather alike, but I could make out the difference. One was a bit higher pitched, but they were both male. I turned the corner and froze, seeing two red-headed twins with cat like green eyes talking to each other. They stopped their conversation and looked at me. For some odd reason, I went bright red.  
These two, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, were two of the six odd guys that think Im a girl. Stupid big eyes and longer shaggy boy cut. The more masculine one, who Ive come to realize is Hikaru, moved away from his twin and over to me.

"Hi Naoki-chan." He said, and I narrowed my eyes, but made no comment. I was getting used to it. I wasnt exactly wearing the males uniform. I was wearing a baggy blue shirt and ripped skinny jeans, long with sneakers. I wasnt poor, but I hated the uniforms.  
"Hello Hikaru-sempai." I replied. He was a second year, and I was a first. It was just politeness reallly.

"Would you like to join us? You have the right looks." Kaoru piped, moving over to his twin's side.

"Looks for what?" I asked with a light growl.

"You'll see." They aid together and grabbed my wrist, dragging me up the stairs.

when we stopped,I looked at the sign. 'Music Room 3' it read. I had heard about this from a few of my new friends, who were girls. I pushed open the door when the twins told me too, and rose petals fluttered around my head.

"What the fuck? I hate roses." I growled, and blinked in surprise.

What do I see in front of me, other than five idiot guys dressed up as kings and princes, and one princess. 'She' didnt look happy in the dress. I kinda felt sorry that he'd been forced into this. I looked at the tall blonde with purple eyes, a slight blue on my face. He was gorgeous. He was wearing blue royal garments, and a green and white robe. On his head was a gold crown, glittering with jewels. I couldn't telll if they were fake or real.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, hurry up." The blonde said.

"Course Tono, but look who we found." The twins said in unison, motioning towards me. The blones eyes brightened a bit.

"Oh my. Welcome to my humble kingdom." He said, getting up to take my hand nd kiss it. "Princess."

Okay, this guy is offically an idiot. I'm a male, MALE! And Im still being called a princess. I hate my life sometimes.

"Yeah yeah. Why am I here?" I snappe, and the blonde sulked away to a corner. I crossed my arms.

"I asked a question. That doesnt mean you can go sulk in your pity corner, and feel sorry for yourself." I snapped. No answer. "Fine, I'm leaving." And turned to leave, but felt three hands on both my shoulders and my right arm. It wwas Hikaru, Kaoru, and the blonde.

"Sorry, Princess, for not answering you question. We have simply just opened for the school year. We wanted to welcome you to our school, knowing you moved here from London earlier this year, around the end of the last school year." The blonde said. "Let me be you king, lovely Princess. You many call me King Tamaki." He smiled.

"Yuh-huh. Bye." I yanked way and started to leave. But of course, clumsy me tripped over my own two feet and the solib marble floor. It hit the wall and a painting fell, smashing in tons of pieces. "Please dont tell me that was worth more than I can pay off." I begged.

"Nope, its worth over 11 thousand yen." The black haired, serious Prince said. He was a bit scary.

"How can I Repay it back witbout money?" I asked. If my father had to pay, he'd take away everything I loved. Everything.

"You can work it off as a host, of course. We'll hve to get you a real males uniform and hide your true gender, but it'll be easy." The shadow guy said.


End file.
